No More Trust
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: A Tribute to Wally West, victim of child abuse. Everybody says that your parents should love you right? Wrong. Wally's parents often abuse him and he feels alone in this world, not sure what to do. Warning: Child Abuse
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, I'm sorry!" Wally whimpered as his dad smacked him in the face. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" Wally said again while moving away from his dad.

"You dumb boy! You get a damn F! Do you know how many weeks I've been trying to teach you algebra? 2 hours a day and you still don't get it! I could've been working or doing some other thing at that time, but I was teaching you! And you get a fucking F!" Wally's dad, Rudy yelled at him. Wally tried to get away but Rudy, being bigger than him snatched him up by the shirt and punched him in the stomach.

"I-I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry. I-I'll try h-harder," Wally promised to his dad. Rudy growled, "You've said that ever since 1ST grade but you never changed." Rudy slapped Wally one more time and walked out the door.

Wally went to the bathroom to wash his face of tears and brush his teeth. "I hate this. I hate life. Why does this happen to me?" Wally asked himself. "Am I really that dumb? Why can't I do anything right? Why do my parents hate me?" He asked himself again, while punching himself.

He pulled the blankets over his head as he quietly sobbed. He didn't understand this. Weren't his parents suppose to care for him? Suppose to love him? Feed him? That's what everybody told him. But now, he was beginning to think that he couldn't trust people anymore.

**Hello! So I don't know if this should be a one-shot or if I should continue it. I have lots of stories that aren't finished right now, so adding one more won't seem like a lot of work but it is. This is a tribute of Wally West, victim of child abuse. And to all of you guys out there who have suffered child abuse:**

**I know what it feels like because I have been victim too. And it hurts, a lot. Not just physically but also emotionally. My friend has bruised and hit, and tried to kill herself because her own mother was hitting her and verbally abusing her. But remember this. Stay strong and don't let those words or hits get to you, because if you believe in yourself then you could make it.**

**Don't ever feel like you're alone because you're not. Lots of people out there care about you. Your friends, family, and teachers and if you ever find yourself in a situation like what I used to be in, just tell someone whether it's a close friend or CPS. Thanks for reading this if you did, and give your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today Wally's uncle Barry was coming to visit. Oh how he loved Uncle Barry. He would tell his uncle everything, if only he could.

Last week, his mom's phone had gone missing and he found it somewhere in his mom's closet when he was looking for his lost jacket. At first, he wondered if her should turn it in but he later changed his mind because he knew that his dad wouldn't believe him and it would result in a beating if known.

So today Uncle Barry called his mom's phone and said he was coming over, but only Wally knew that, since he was the one with the phone. _Maybe, _Wally thought, _maybe if Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris came over today, mom and dad wouldn't hit me. I could just hid in my room and when my dad finally remembers about me I'll already be asleep._

Just then, the doorbell rang. He could hear distant chatter and he opened his bedroom door and looked downstairs to see Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. "Where's Wally?" Barry asked Rudy. Rudy gave a disapproving sound in his throat before answering, "Upstairs in his room."

Wally hurried to his room and slammed the door. So his didn't forget about him. Aunt Barry and Aunt Iris could just be visiting for a few minutes and then leaving to let his dad beat him. As he sat down on his bed, tears rolled out his eyes and he forgot that Uncle Barry was just in the hallway looking for him.

Wally sobbed gently into the teddy bear that he had gotten for Christmas from his uncle. He didn't even notice that Uncle Barry was now in his room and on his bed. "What's wrong Wally? Why're you crying?" Barry asked Wally while hugging him and trying to comfort him.

Wally quickly sat up and wiped his tears away. If Uncle Barry found out and told his dad that he knew, then surely Wally would get even more beatings. "Nothing Uncle Barry. I'm just practicing for a school play," Wally said and gave him a small, weak smile.

Barry didn't believe it he kenw that he had to pry. "Wally, you have to tell me. Is someone hurting you? Bullying you?" Wally's green eyes grew wide as he ducked his head down. He shooked his head no. Barry grabbed one of Wally's arms and inspected it.

"How did you get this bruise?" Barry asked Wally. He quickly covered the bruise and turned away. "Football practice," Wally answered. Barry shook his head.

"Who's hurting you?" He asked Wally again, hoping to get the answer out of him. Wally shook his head no once more. "Nobody! Nobody is hurting me. I just fell down."

"Well, did somebody push you?" Barry asked. He wasn't going to leave until he got the answer out of Wally. Wally suddenly burst into tears. "Y-Yes. Yes, d-dad. H-he hurt me. H-he beats m-me almost everyday." Wally managed to say as he sobbed into his uncle's shoulder.

Barry gently wrapped an arm around Wally. He texted Iris: _We have to go right now. Meet me at the car._ And Barry carried Wally in his arms as he hurried downstairs and got into the driver's seat while Wally was in the back seat.

"Barry? What's going on? Why is Wally here?" Iris asked her eyes widening at the sight of how skinny Wally was. "Rudy is abusing Wally. Rudy is _hitting _him. We have to do something to stop it." Barry responded as he buckled his seat belt.

"W-Wait Rudy? Rudy wouldn't do that." Iris protested. Barry nodded his head furiously, "Yes he did. Wally just told me. He was crying his eyes out. Rudy abuse shim almost everyday, and he's got some bruises to prove it."

"But what are we going to do about it?" she asked him while cupping Wally's face and running he fingers over his bruises. "I'm going to have a _talk_ with Rudy about it."

**Aww! Poor Wally! Next chapter is going to be a lot more excitement but this chapter was ok, I think. I don't really know if Wally was abused as a child. Several people told that he was and others have said they don't have a clue about it. Review? **


End file.
